Infinite Kiss
by Xxx Kim Young Mi xxX
Summary: When the cutest, smartest, and good-looking boy happens to drop by at the cafe every single day, it's just about enough to make Ichigo go crazy. He's the most pickiest and difficult customer to deal with, but how will she cope with the fact that she likes him? LOTS OF KxI FLUFF PROMISED.
1. The Worst of Them All

**『Ichigo's POV』**

Life has never been so demanding and busy.

Exams were nearing by, people were shoving their stupid orders at me, like, every 30 seconds, and most of all... one customer in particular just hadn't learned the meaning of 'No'.

Pasting around the side of Cafe Mew Mew and quietly slipping unnoticed into the staff-only entrance, I quietly clambered down the stairs to the Maid's Changing Unit and dropped my schoolbag off near the foot of my glossy red locker.

I hurriedly undressed out of my sweaty creased uniform and jumped into this red-and-white-and-way-too-short waitress dress I had to supposedly wear Every. Single. Day.

Sighing, I knew this would mean more harassing and embarrassing comments for me.

It was approximately 04:57 PM and I only had less than five minutes to get dressed and run into a crowded room of customers before my late evening shift starts, and definitely before my unfair boss docks my paycheque again for being a few seconds late.

Knocking was heard by the door.

"Ichigo!" Ryou banged his fist super loudly and almost made me jump before I could even get my shoes on. "You're needed upstairs. NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Coming!" I called after him and panicked as I quickly fastened the big white bow behind my back and slipped the frilly lace headdress over my head.

Within a stressed amount of short time, I had managed to transform from schoolgirl to slave in a matter of three and a half minutes.

The door handle rattled and dodged and I sighed in relief that Ryou hadn't popped in any time before. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

I pointed at him with a surly finger and disgusted face. "You. You can't do that!"

"Do what, now?" Ryou casually asked and made no excuse to check my thighs out. His back leaned against the door, his hands buried deep into the pockets of his white trousers.

Can you even believe this guy?!

What makes him think that it's totally acceptable to walk straight into a girl's CHANGING room, I still do not know to this day.

I rolled my eyes and sighed aggravatingly. No point in wasting my breath over an immature perverted eighteen year old, so I simply dropped the idea of ever starting a fight and stomped over to the door.

"Has anyone ever told you–" He began to say one of his lame idiotically flirtatious pick-up lines.

"Sorry, Shirogane." I forcibly removed his bare shoulder from the door like a massive vehicle brake, causing him to fly away and almost topple over himself to the floor. Something I'd love to see- "But duty calls."

The shrill of teenage girls and the chattering of their annoying dates grew louder and louder as I closed in on the crowd. Arriving at the top of the stairs and drawing a fake smile on my face as I walked into the serving room, I mentally groaned at the sight of nearly fifty-sixty school students.

This was going to be a long day...

I picked up several menus by the counter and greeted Lettuce and Pudding with a bow and a smile before I twirled around some tables and swatted the menus unpleasantly hard on people's tables.

One guy had the nerve to 'order' a redheaded maid in barely any clothes. Grrr..

The last of the menus bunched together in my hand were thrown back towards the counter and, like the guilty sports failure I appeared to show, most of them had missed the edge and fluttered in a messy heap on the floor... whoopsie!

Luckily, Pudding never witnessed my bad aim or accident and stared long and hard at the floor, wondering which direction they had came flying in – since, you know, they all spread out randomly on the opposite side of the counter and was hard to tell which way. She then slightly shrugged her shoulders and bent down to collect them all together, anyway. Aww~

"You SO need to work on your eye-to-hand coordination, girly."

I spun around to the voice of a dangerously good-looking boy.

"What do you want?" I frowned disappointingly at him.

His emerald-green hair, somewhat slick and smooth, flopped over his golden yellow eyes and I nearly shivered at the look of his smug permanent grin.

"Good thing you asked." He slowly folded away the baby-pink menu again and put it down in the middle of the small round table, his eyes never leaving me. "I'd like a–"

"I actually DON'T want to know." I rudely interrupted and shot out a palm towards his direction to illustrate my lack of interest.

"But isn't this what you call a cafe?" The boy asked nonchalantly, his calm tone of words so... calm, that it was infuriating me. "Last I checked, you should be running around in your cute little apron and taking the orders of your beloved, truly great-looking and favourite customer."

Oh. My. God. Was he referring to himself because if so, then I won't complain in punching him straight in the chest.

Or maybe the face which might do him better.

"May I suggest in our new line of sugar-coated slaps or perhaps our all-time best selling kick in the shin?"

"How about a kiss on the cheek, instead?" He cleverly turned the conversation around while landing a finger on one of his perfectly smooth and pale cheeks.

"Aaaargh!" I screamed much to my frustration, causing a few couples to stop and stare at me. "Just tell me what you want, already!"

"Hmm... The weather is quite warm so I guess I'd settle for something cold."

My heavy angered eyes pierced into his annoying-but-cute face with so much menace I could literally split him in half. I waited evermore than patiently for his long awaited answer.

"...Oh. The usual."

I HAD to turn around at that point because if I spent one more second around him, I swear I might flip a table over. No joke.

How much more annoying could one single gorgeous schoolboy get?

**The chapters might get a little longer and.. well, I'm not good with first chapters. I hope this was good enough for you anyway. Tell me what you think..!**

**Please follow/fave/review and thanks for reading!**


	2. The Last Customer

**『Ichigo's POV』**

A customer requests a dessert or cake, I take the order, and along comes a cute pretty little dish topped with Keiichiro's finest treats which they take more time than necessary to consume.

Like Kisshu, right now.

"I'm sorry but it looks like you'll have to leave."

I don't think I've ever sounded this impolite before, but boy was I glad the cafe was to be closed in a few minutes. "The cafe will be closing shortly."

"In that case, I'll go when you do."

Kisshu had only drunk half of his vanilla, banana and chocolate milkshake in about a span of three hours. Talk about _slow_.

"I am dismissed until an hour later after the cleaning is done, so tough luck."

"Then you'd better hurry it up so we can leave together!"

Does this boy ever give up..?

"Fine. I warned you" My eyes narrowed into two tiny slits with pupils feeling as if they've turned cat-like. I spun around on my heels and pulled an annoyed face which he could not see, the tips of my hair flicking in the air as I did. "But don't expect me to save you when the manager kicks you out for good."

Actually, we maids at Cafe Mew Mew had no manager as the only one doing most of the controlling around here was Ryou. But I would never dare to speak of it.

I began hastily walking away from the highly irritating customer and, looking all around me as Lettuce and Zakuro piled the empty warm chairs on top of their designated tables, noticed he was the last.

As always.

Just five steps forward and I thought I could make it to the kitchen without being pestered again. Unfortunately, his next action caused me to skid to a halt, stopping in the middle of my tracks.

Kisshu slurped on his milkshake at way too high decibels, so blimmin loud that I could actually picture the yummy bits of banana and chocolate flakes being sucked up along that fat green straw. A slam was made on the table as he made it certain that he had finished.

"Oh, Ichigo!" He sung my name like a merry hummingbird calling for love and admiration. "I think you left this behind."

My eyes twitched and lips tightened with embarrassment and anger. Seriously, couldn't he just get his lazy butt off the chair and throw it in the bins or bring it to the counter himself?

I think not.

Containing my dislike for the usually last customer into the compactness of my two tightened fists, I sucked in a huge deep breath and bravely turned around to face him. I smiled with a smile we both knew was fake.

"Of course, how silly of me.."

I unwillingly swayed back to the table and leaned over more than half of it, one hand supporting my weight as I suddenly snapped at the glass and snatched the milkshake away with screwed lips. "Now leave."

His flaming golden eyes flickered with curiosity and somewhat cunningness. Just before I could straighten up and flee to the kitchen in the safety of Keiichiro, he suddenly held grip of my bare arm and squeezed on his firm hold.

"You're not going to leave before giving me your number, are you?"

My eyes glued their vision onto his golden irises as if its mystical gorgeous hues had the power to hypnotise me. They never once blinked as they stared deeply into mine; I gulped feeling pinned to the table, heart and mind racing for rescue.

Someone please save me before I melt from his dazzling gaze.

"I just, umm.. I uh..."

I was not going to deny it, but let's just say that his handsome face so close to mine could probably be the highlight of my day. My cheeks heated up as they turned a rather rosy-red colour.

"Well, then... You have one?"

"**NO.**" I stated more louder than intended and coiled backwards as quickly as possible. It was pretty darn obvious I was answering his first inquiry.

Clenching onto the glass unconsciously tight and spinning around before I get lost in his eyes again, I marched out of the main serving room and into the kitchen, where I should belong rather than being a stupid waitress.

I daren't look back at Kisshu.. or else I don't know if I could ever walk straight again. Just the recap images and still-living memories of his beautiful eyes in my mind had distorted my human functionality already – I walked away with fast but steady steps.

Something like a snicker or smirk made me speed up faster.

Dear God I hope someone tells him to go..

**There's a lot of dialogue, isn't there? Well, I'll try my best to improve description-wise because right now my mind is blank and I basically... um I'm too lazy heheh. XD**

**But I promise the next chapter will be even more fun/fluffier! **

**Review for sooner update..? :3 Byeee!**


	3. A Leading North Star

**(Ichigo's POV) **

"I'll be heading for home first, then."

"Yup. Sure, see you tomorrow, Ichigo-chan!"

I politely waved at Akasaka-san as I left the sugary pink cafe building at precisely 9 PM in the night, relieved to let loose of the fake smile I had worn the whole day. My cheeks were sore for rising too high for too long.

I exited the cafe in my creased school uniform again and grappled onto the leatherbound strap of my schoolbag. There were plenty of homework and textbooks to cover in there... Surely I would finish it all by midnight!

...I hoped.

Without really thinking about it, my feet showed me the way and took precision to walk me safely back home, through the safest easiest routes in the middle of the night.

Someone on the other hand, thought it would be funny or might do me a real shocker to pop out of nowhere and give me a fright.

"Going home all alone, are we..?"

"Kisshu!" I screamed, horrified. My arms automatically clutched the briefcase-styled bag close and tight to my chest, and I took several huge steps back as the unusual boy took a few steps forward.

"No need to be afraid of me, Ichigo. We're friends!"

His pathetic-but-adorable face perked with a smug grin, the one that gets me shivering for some awkward weird reason– even if we're right in the middle of summer.

"Are we..?" I hesitantly asked and examined him from head to toe. Still improperly dressed in his own school uniform, his white sleeves were halfway rolled up and his tie was loosened around the neck. Two or so buttons had been opened due to the heat, revealing a husky admirable chest and pale white collarbone.

It seriously looked like he hadn't done anything all day because, despite sitting at school for nine hours and then the evening at the cafe, he hadn't a single speck of dust or dirt on his shirt or even a crease on his uniform. At all.

I refrained from staring at him for too long. Who knows where my eyes might accidently lead to...

"Of course." He answered and took a step closer, a smirk shining bright on his face.

The luminous glow from the high streetlamps shining brightly directly above his head made his green hair illuminate at the top his crown and at the very tips of his hair. It looked so good and soft to touch...

"How long have you been standing around here?" I questioned with narrowed eyes and found myself hugging the brown leather briefcase even tighter as if the cool summer's breeze might blow it away.

"As long as it took for you to finish."

I nearly choked on my saliva.

Woah. I had grown used to the fact that Kisshu liked to pester me wherever and whenever possible, but I just can't believe he'd go that far and be patient enough to wait about an hour! But that didn't flatter me at all, nor made me appreciate it.

"Okay... Well, I'm going to head for home. So you probably should.." I silently shooed him away with my hand flicking an invisible pile of dust in the air, then slowly turned around and began walking in the direction of my house.

One step at a time, I increased with speed and mentally hoped with fingers crossed that I wouldn't have to cross the street to find him following right after me. He already knew where I worked, so there was nothing more I could do but just unfortunately accept it. But if he knew where I lived... Yeah. I didn't want to think about it.

It was pretty dark already on this side of the city but I could still see the faintest shades of sky-blue at the furthest ends of the sky. The day was going to end soon and my parents wouldn't be too pleased if I turned up at home any later than expected. So I speed-walked.

My footsteps were hard and loud against the pavement grounds so I guess I never heard any signs of Kisshu behind me on my tail. Until it was too late, of course.

Without knowledge of his close presence, I opened the clasps of my schoolbag and slipped a hand inside its narrow opening, fishing out my mobile phone to check for any new messages.

I had a few missed calls from Mum, some voice mail messages from my best friends and a few ridiculously long texts from—

"Aha! So you **DO** have a number!"

I squeaked as I speedily spun around with wide round eyes. Kisshu's eyes fell onto the phone held casually in my hand and I gulped knowing what he was thinking, hugging it close to my chest like I did earlier with my bag.

"Well... yeah. But it's not like I'd ever give it to you!"

"Aww, why not..?!"

"Because you're Kisshu."

He suddenly tuned down completely silent and I used this chance to quickly evade out of his sight while he stared at a random something in the distance.

But I guess my stupid sudden rushing caused him to catch hold of my attention again.

"Hey, what's that supposed mean?!" Kisshu called out behind me, speeding his pace until he almost caught up with me. "_Because I'm Kisshu_...?"

I feared to stop for even a second to answer. Ignoring him and pretending I never heard a thing, I desperately tried to think of a plan. Anything to distract his attention and get away unnoticed.

But it failed like everything else does.

"Ichigo-chan!" He yelled my name inappropriately loud as he neared closer.

A hand slammed gently on my shoulder, using all the unfair advantaged force he had to jerk me to a stop and spin me around. My eyes fell on his hand, slowly travelling along his arm until it eventually leaded to his face.

"When will you stop..?" I tiredly asked in reference to his annoying behaviour, though I don't think he understood it the same way as I did.

"I.. I just wanted to thank you."

I blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"For... being-my-caring-cute-and-pretty-maid-and-serving-me-good-I'll-walk-you-back-home-in-return-okay-now-let's-go!"

The words hadn't even gotten the chance to seep in through my ears yet or be collected by the brain before he sneakily laced his fingers into mine and walked beside me. Once the information had properly absorbed in and the feeling of my hand in his had been felt, I snatched my arm back and stared at him horrendously.

I shook my head. "No. I appreciate your kindness, really, I do.. But it's getting super late—"

"Which is _why_ you need _me_ to safely walk you back home!"

Kisshu again weaved his fingers through mine, maybe a little too eagerly than before, and pulled me closer until our arms touched together. I blushed as our shoulders brushed against each other's.

"Wait.." I slowed down to a stop and placed my other free hand on my hips, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "How do you know where I live?"

His eyes looked up at the top right corner as if searching for a suitable answer that would satisfy my concern. "Mmmbecause." He pulled me along the street again, fingers warm and baby soft.

"I'm like your leading North Star."

Kisshu stared at the night sky for a while, before turning to face me and smiled so adorably handsome that I wasn't sure if I could walk anymore. My knees felt weak as his golden eyes sparkled like fire.

"I know every way there is."

**I know most readers prefer longer chapters, and I'm working on it, but for now you're just going to have to make do with these shorter ones.. But hey, you get some fluff (:**

**Anyways, please review~ And fave/follow if you're liking it so far, thank you! XD**


	4. Unknown Number

**(Ichigo's POV) **

School was a breeze.

Dragging myself to the last lesson consisting of astrophysics and dropping my weight onto a random chair at the back, I tucked my schoolbag underneath the desk and hugged my feet around it.

Elbows propped up onto the glossy wooden surface of the desk, I grinned, it was the last period of the day. Just one more hour of planets and stardust and then school would officially be over... well, for the weekend at least.

The teacher buzzed away at the front of the classroom, explaining some simple instructions of what was needed to be completed today. I dazed at the front with mind as blank as the empty blackboard. I cared less of what she was saying.

_Fifty five minutes..._

_Thirty four minutes..._

_Twenty eight..._

_Seventeen.._

Slowly but surely, the lesson was almost coming to an end. I don't even remember walking into the classroom but as I looked back at the time on the high-mounted wall clock, my smile grew wider.

There were only about fifteen minutes left until I was school-free for two whole days! How time flies when you're busy playing games on your phone hehehe.

I pretty much know the rules regulating about mobile devices and such in school, especially in between lessons. It was either confiscation and-or- suspension.

But nothing can stop me from sneaking in a game or two.. And you can't blame me for feeling utterly bored during the class lecture about orbital velocity and accuracy of universal theories! Like, who cares about balls of dust and ice, or stupid black holes, anyway?

I was just in the middle of shooting down zombies and aliens from outer space – which, believe me, was _much _more entertaining than staring dumbfounded at a load of ugly textbooks – when my teacher came along to see how far her students have gotten up to. Not wanting my phone to be taken away, I locked the screen and automatically shoved it in the inconsistently small pockets of my blazer.

The teacher narrowed her eyes once she reached the edge of my desk, carefully considering if there was something suspicious going on. But then just like a miracle, she fell for my acting as I pretended to write a random line down and walked away to another student somewhere at the front.

Time for Galactic Space Invasion again!

I sneakily poked one or two fingers in my small pockets and felt my phone still there. Well duh, it wasn't going to vanish anywhere, not when I could feel the heat of its long use warm against my skin!

My mobile phone was there... but so was something else...

Paper.

And not just any form of paper; one which was neatly folded twice into a square with perfectly crisp-clean edges. It was tiny in comparison to the device which I decided to leave.

Looking up from my desk to check for any unwanted witnesses, I unfolded the thin white piece of paper and gawped disappointingly at its secret contents.

A number.

A string of fourteen useless digits, written in small neat handwriting in the centre of the paper.

No words or names to associate it with. And not a single trace of whom it could have come from.

Just a phone number. That's it.

I was kind of let down as I thought it could have been a love note sent by a secret admirer of some sort. But it wasn't.

A phone number. What was I going to do with it and who's did it belong to?

Was I supposed to have even found out or have it in the first place..?

I could always dial to find out...

Oh yeah. But then there's something called common sense, which tells me to ignore the suspicious paper and get on with the lesson— err, I mean my game.

However much I tried to forget about the unknown number or trying to look as if I were concentrating in class, the idea of sneaking out my phone and confirming my queries did not leave me alone.

Calling an unknown number was obviously not safe...

And call me crazy but the digits, strangely consisting of mainly 8s and 0s, looked... well, kinda cute and 'bubbly'. I don't know how to put it but it oddly felt safe and pretty much looked okay with me. That might count, right?

"Hey, it's the end of class." A woman's voice caught my attention and I worriedly scrunched the piece of paper in my hand, the number already taking shape in my long-term memory. "What are you still doing here?"

"Huh- oh." The words and excuses I wanted to say were converted into a load of word scramble, stuck in my mouth. I realised the class was completely empty but for me. "Um.. I'll be going then."

"Don't forget to hand in your homework. It's due for next week."

"H-homework? Oh... yeah, I.. I won't forget."

"Good. Now enjoy the rest of your week!"

"I will!" I promised and lied. What girl like me could possibly enjoy their week with a bossy-boot Ryou breathing down their necks..? "See you next week, Miss."

Quickly bowing at the teacher who calmly sat marking away tests of all sorts on her crumbling old desk, I scampered out of the classroom and dearly wondered how I hadn't heard the excited swirl of students leaving from their last lesson. Or the crazy-loud school bell, for that matter.

Was I staring at that piece of paper, which is now sitting idly in the dustbin, for that long..?

I guess that was why the mysterious digits formed its shape and line in my memory without my consciousness of it. No matter how much I should probably forget about it... I just couldn't.

"Looks like I'll have to settle this and try it out for real."

The phone was slowly taken out again and I half-regretted doing this. But it was too late. I had already struck in the numbers and hit the call button without even reconsidering.

I unknowingly bit my lips and walked awkwardly out of school, the phone pressed to my ear, listening to the long series of double beeps.

"_We're sorry but the person you were trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again._"

Damn it. What do I do now?

Sighing, I took my mobile phone away from my ear and cancelled the call. It was all saddening, really. But then again I was quite happy I didn't end up talking to my potential stalker or killer.

Or... was I..?

I decided after deeply thinking about it that this was all just a silly matter not worth crying about. So smiling to the last of my school peers still lingering around the front entrance, I exited through the big black iron gates and began walking in the direction of the cafe.

My life is so darn difficult, I'd rather swap it for Pudding's.

_Beep beep._

I took out my phone again and discovered I had received a text message from someone.

And guess what?

The unknown number...!

**_[Thank you]_**

What. Is that it? What was that supposed to mean, anyway..? And most importantly, who the freakin was it from?

**_[Who the heck are you?]_**

**_[Your smart good-looking boyfriend]_**

I immediately freaked out and squeezed the device close to my abdomen, staring at everything around me with wide round confused eyes.

**_[No. Who are you really?]_** I punched in the keys and feared who it was, but bravely did so anyway.

**_[I just told you, cutie. Your boyfriend ;)]_**

**_[Okay... So why thank me ?_?]_**

**_[I'll meet you there at the cafe. Don't be late now.] _**

OH MY GOD. STALKER! o_o

I was beginning to regret this like hell. Maybe I should just block 'his' number... if it even was a he.

**_[Really. When I find out who you are..]_**

**_[Oh, we've already met before.]_**

**_[Huh?]_**

**_[You seriously can't guess who I am?]_**

**_[NO. So quit joking around and tell me before I hunt you down and poke you with a pencil.]_**

**_[Haha, lolz.]_**

**_[Tell me now!]_**

**_[Nah. I'll let you figure it out for yourself, sweetie.]_**

Biting my lips in frustration with tension and anger creeping all over my skin, I huffingly locked the screen and angrily buried it back in my pockets. I crossed the first street after carefully examining the oncoming vehicles and shook my head with confusion; it was best just to let this slide and find out once I got to the cafe.

Another beep...

**_[Still can't guess?]_**

**_[Shut up and leave me alone]_**

I seriously can't keep up with this aggravating game anymore. Just when will he learn how to... Wait...

**_[If you want a clue, look up]_**

My eyes shot up from the screen and I frantically searched left and right, behind and in front and virtually everywhere all around me. As much as I tried finding a could-be person who might have been sending these awfully annoying texts, there was no one. The streets were pretty much empty, save for some petite school students in uniforms almost three times their size.

**_[...Stop messing around, whoever-you-are. I see no one.]_**

**_[Then you aren't looking hard enough.]_**

**_[Whatever.]_**

**_[Try the smexy and handsome boy in front of you..]_**

Wow. Talk about big-headed and arrogant.. I slightly shook my head as I scanned the entire layout of the road, my eyes suddenly noticing someone in the far distance. I squinted in the bright daylight and tried to make out the person in pretty white school uniform and grey tie. And I'm quite sure there was something like a smirk on his face along the lines of it.

Then I spotted it.

Green. Hair.

Oh... Hell... No...

I gasped at the dreadful scene before me, eyes expanding with so much shock they could literally fall out of their sockets. All means of living simply ended here. My life was over.

Another beep.

**_[Thanks for your phone number!]_**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Well, how did you find that chapter? I hope it was fun reading it despite the lack of description. I tried but... laziness hehe. (:**

**Please don't forget to fave/follow. XD And thanks for reading! :33**

**_Oh, and review to make an author happy..? ^-^_**


	5. Stay Where You Are

**『Ichigo's POV』**

Fridays were the busiest days of all.

I was out of breath by the time I was done serving twenty people, and you could probably imagine what I'd end up looking like after catering about another eighty.

Actually, I lied. I hadn't served twenty people yet.

But BOY did it feel that way in accordance to one particular customer... ahemkisshu.

**[You done yet? I'm getting bored..]**

My mobile phone was buzzing all evening, and you can obviously guess why.

**[If you noticed, I'm quite busy at the moment.]**

**[Actually, I can't. Not when you're hiding in the kitchen. Come out so I can see you!]**

**[Sorry. No can do.]**

**[Aww... Your boyfriend is really upset now ):]**

What the HECK.

Lucky that it had not yet been sent smashing to the wall, but I sure wished I left my phone back in the maids' locker room. I suppose I could sneak my way around the main room until I reached the basement stairs... Then again, I can't risk being spotted.

It was such a lifesaver that he was forbidden from entering the secret heavens of the sweet-smelling kitchen. To be precise, a lot of male customers now were.. But his face was like a red bar crossing our minds. Everyone, and I mean all the staff members, knew I had a slight grudge on Kisshu.

**[Please stop the boyfriend comments. You're lucky enough you are not banned from entering the cafe forever... yet.]**

**[Hey. I said I was bored. You coming or not?]**

**[You know the answer, idiot.]**

**[Is that your cute little way of saying I shold come by and get you myself..?]**

**[NO! You better stay where you are.]**

**[OK, don't take too long! You know where to find me~ ;)]**

Ugh! Is this boy even for real?!

First he happens to show up at the cafe Every. Single. Day— and let's not forget all the teasing and harassment included.

And NOW he decides to traumatise me beyond my limits, perhaps forever; both mentally and socially. Just why the freakin hell did I give away my number so easily that?

I should have never fallen for his devious cunning trick. I should have never dialled the unknown number. And even if I stupidly did, I should've at least called as a private caller! So maybe he's not all to blame..

God knows why my parents even gave birth to an imbecile child like me.

"Ichigo-chan" a deep male voice called out in the sweetest harmonic tone I've ever heard. I turned around, backing away from the powdery countertop where I have been currently leaning on with my elbows, to find Keiichiro mixing away some ingredients with an electronic whisk.

"Akasaka-san?"

"Shouldn't you be working in, you know, where all the other girls are?"

I sighed regretfully and slowly put back my phone in the hidden pockets of my red dress behind the puffy white apron. It wasn't fair on the others if I stayed here taking a rather long break for nearly twenty minutes. Maybe I should go back and do something more resourceful than texting.

"But.. there's that guy still over there! I can't go back now! Please not now.." I moaned and pleaded with hopeful puppy-dog eyes. Keiichiro was perhaps the only male around here to ever understand me and my unfortunate situation with Kisshu. Ryou on the other hand, wouldn't even give it a damn.

"I'm aware of the huge sacrifice you must play for us everyday" Akasaka continued to stir the ingredients until it became a fluffy thick mixture, though with his attention focused on me. "But you really can't stay here while the others probably need your help."

As if to backup his crucial point, Pudding came bursting into the kitchen with large trays of dirty dishes and literally dropped them off at the sink. I cringed as I thought I heard the quiet smashes of china plates and glass. "Oohhhh, there you are, one-chan!"

Her glistening hazel eyes smiled at me, mine did the exact opposite. "We've been looking everywhere for you, na no da."

And I'm pretty sure her 'everywhere' included the public bathrooms or storage cupboards, which by the way I don't even go to. "Hehe, you have..?" I asked, embarrassed.

Pudding, without a clue or warning, popped up behind me and thrusted me away from my spot, her small hands slapping onto the lower of my back. She pushed me out of the kitchen towards the main room again with much more power that I thought she'd have. My feet continually stammered and struggled to strain her movements.

"No, Pudding-chan! I can't go back in there!" I freaked out, but it wasn't worth moaning about anymore as I was forced straight into the crowd again.

"You left me no choice. I had to drag you out, one-chan. Now let's get back to work!"

Oh, great.

There were perhaps about seventy people alone I could practically see with both my eyes and I followed the long line of queues to find that it even extended outside the cafe! I don't think I've ever seen this many customers in one go.

"Hey, gorgeous~"

I rolled my eyes, ashamed, and turned around to meet four young boys staring diligently at me. I warily smiled.

They were all from my school.

"May I take your orders?"

"Hyeah! How about a nude photograph for five thousand yen?" One of them disgustingly suggested and licked his lips hungrily. I almost choked, though I had nothing in my mouth really, and felt the urge to slap them. All of them.

"Behave inappropriately like that, and I'll have my manager ban you from this entire store, for good." I warned with less courage than I sounded. Let them get away with it for once, and they will never leave you alone. Ever. Again. Like Kisshu...

"Oooh! So she's not as cheap as we'd expected."

"What about four thousand yen?"

"No! Three thousand!"

"I'd offer two.."

I WANT ANOTHER BREAK LIKE NOW.

"Will you please stop the immaturity or just leave." I bravely commanded and huffed with one hand placed gently on my hips. Unwillingly waiting for them to order something we actually sell, I glared at each and every one of them.

They were good-looking, I wasn't going to deny. But they were also from my school and I would never act harsh or so rude to a class peer.. I just wished with all ten of my fingers crossed that someone like Zakuro or Lettuce would appear like magic and save me from this hellish situation. In fact, I don't care if it was anyone.

"What's up, cutie?" A deep voice cooed next to my ear, their soft warm breath so up close against my cheek it sent shivers down my spine. Oh, and made the hairs on my neck stand up. I quickly turned my head, staring at a green-haired boy whose body wasway too close to mine.

"Kisshu..." I sneered, not forgetting about the phone incident.

"What's taking you so long? Just change out of your dress and let's get going on our date."

What.

How dare he humiliates me like that! I swear when no one is looking, I'll stab him with a short fork. Hmph, date.

"Yeah!" One of the other four boys clapped his hands with much growing excitement. "Make her do it! Right here. Right now."

I screwed my lips and glared at the random boy with uncontrollable hatred, knowing he was still enquiring about the nude photograph. I mean, like yuck!

"I guess I could but her body is mine so back off, brat" Kisshu placed his hand on my back, thenslowly began slithering his arm around my waist, pulling me towards his sides.

"Who says?! If you happen to know, she goes to OUR school so is OUR girl."

"And if you happen to see, Ichigo is my girlfriend. Taken."

For The Love Of God.

First four pathetic boys who can't get off my case, and now another one whom I could barely handle?!

That's FIVE annoying idiots at once!

"I don't think so, Kisshu." I shook my head and shimmed away from the arm around my waist. All this sudden contact made me feel dizzy; and let's not forget his golden eyes which I find turns me weak. "You're the only one calling us a coup—"

His fingers quickly laced through mine, and though he needn't say it, I stayed quiet. Kisshu gazed at me with serious eyes, his irises glistening as if to tell me to shut up. He stared at me with a 'don't-you-want-to-get-away-from-them-?' look.

"Well." He turned back to the four boys dressed inthe same school uniform as mine, and had a slight smirk on his face. Both of us knew why. "If you'll excuse us, we have a date to go to."

The immature boys at the table gawped at him with disappointment and hatred. I couldn't blame them. I felt exactly the same way.

Kisshu tugged on my hand and led me through the crowd of customers, his fingers never unravelling from mine.

"Yah, Kisshu!" I tried to pull away from him and get back to work before I earned myself trouble. Ryou would certainly not be pleased to find one of his employees skipping work. "Let me go, you moron! I'll get in huge trouble!"

He didn't listen.

Or I don't think he could've in the loudness of the popular cafe.

Quite a few boys and girls turned their heads around, probably wondering what a maid was doing playing around with a hot customer. My cheeks were reddening and hands sweaty as some eyes were drilling holes into me.

We eventually stepped out of the pink castle and into the sunny lawn of luscious green grass surrounding the building.

"Kisshu!"

"What? I was doing you a real favour."

I mentally facepalmed as we came to a stop.

Sighing, I removed my fingers from his soft gentle grip and crossed my arms over my chest. I was definitely not happy with this.

"I am not happy with this." I repeated my genuine thoughts and glared at the misbehaving boy. "Youand your worthless comments... and don't think I've forgotten about the text messages!"

"Ichigo-chan. You should at least be grateful I saved you from those idiots. If it weren't for me, they'd be mocking and harassing you by now." He simply stated as if trying not to brag about his 'heroic' deed.

"_Harassing?!_ Yeah like you don't do it yourself.."

Kisshu sweetly smiled to himself; it wasn't a super wide grin or anything like that, but it was noticeably adorable if you were standing by close. He watched the long line of customers even queuing outside and several more teenagers coming out with treats and milkshakes in their hands.

And not a single one of them wore the same uniform as his.

"So, you're not going to thank me, then?" He switched his attention back to me and casually placed his hands inside his pockets.

"For raking me out of my job, which could lead to resignation? No."

His emerald green hair looked shiny and soft-to-touch in the bright evening sunlight, and I almost hesitated to give it a stroke or not. Eyes so beautiful and mature despite his personality, he seemed like a gorgeous supermodel winning the hearts of every girl in the world.

I guess he's right. If he hadn't stepped in and pulled me away in time, I would have had a serious mental breakdown.

Maybe I should appreciate what he did.. but only a LITTLE.

"Where are you going?" He asked in interest as I twisted back around and began walking towards the cafe's main doors, but he didn't follow after this time.

"Oh.. to get a cupcake, or two." I slowly responded five steps already forward without looking back at him. "You can just... stay where you are."

I gradually reached the beginning of the small steps at the large busy entrance, stopping at the top in between the two widely-open doors. Before I went back in, I slightly looked over my shoulder to notice Kisshu still standing where I left him.

His back was facing towards me, his fingers obviously typing something on his mobile phone.

_New text message._

**[Oh, and don't forget to bring 'my usual'.. ;)]**


	6. Under The Tree

**『Ichigo's POV』**

Today just couldn't have gotten any merrier; little birdies were tweeting, the flowers were showing their bright beautiful pigments and the bypassers in general around the cafe were all sweet and serene.

It was a cheerful day..

But Kisshu was ruining it.

"Your reward." I stood over his seated position on the grass, in which his back leaned against the bark of a tree. My shadow casted over him, causing him to look up from his phone.

He smiled as if not seeing me in ages.

And then his eyes landed on my occupied hands, where three mini cupcakes and his ultimate favourite drink took place.

"Aww you went back inside just to get these for me..?" He said, acting half-flattered as though I hadn't told him about it before. "That's so cute of you."

"Don't push it, Kisshu." I lowered my hands only very slightly so that he could gain reach of it. I was not planning on bending over to offer them; still being a maid, that didn't mean I had to follow the mannerisms as I must do inside the cafe. "Here, take them."

Kisshu, his sparkling golden eyes glinting with curiosity, adorably looked up at me. "No, I want you to come down here and give them to me." He softly patted an empty spot on the grass beside him.

...Not happening. He's clever, but I'm much more smarter than that.

I stared down at him, noticing he was rather comfortable where he was. Slowly shaking my head with inward frustration, I sighed. "Sorry to let you down, but I have a job to get to."

"Stop it. You're looking at me interestingly, I know you're just dying in there to feed me." Kisshu stated flatly.

What the hell?!

Here I am offering him some treats for his so-called heroic action earlier, and now he's back to his usual annoying self! I wouldn't feed him in the world if that's the last thing I do.

"Oh, fine." I began to turn around with the mini cupcakes bundled together in one hand, the milkshake gripped in the other. "Seeing as you don't want these..."

"Okay, okay! Wait!"

Rolling my eyes at his impatience, I gazed at him as he seemed to try and find something to say. Anything to make me stay.

"Do you have a problem with anything?"

"No.. I... I just need some help on my homework" he admitted shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

"You're a genius with a high-scoring IQ, Kisshu. You don't need my guidance." I see where he's going with this. But I'm not going to fall for his devious tricks!

"But it's so much more fun when you're pairing with someone."

"Well, there's plenty of students you can ask for help around here." I rejected his plead for company.

"But I don't know anyone here!" Kisshu threw in an excuse.

"Then go and _meet_ some people!"

"But you're free right now. And you've no chance of survival back in the cafe with those hooting boys around." He sounded so bloody innocent, despite how _he's_ the worst of them all.

"I think I'll manage." This was getting hideous now.

"You and I both know you're far better off staying here with me, than skipping back and forth between people and getting all sweaty for no reason."

"It's my job." I reminded him, irritated that he clung onto me like a fat man to a doughnut. "I get paid do it."

"But it's your break right now."

This stupid imbecile!

When will he learn how to stop..

"Only because you yanked me away. Kisshu, I'm _dead_ if Ryou finds out what you did."

"...That means you can't go back in..."

"Then I'll have nothing to do!"

"So, help me!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN **HAVE** YOUR HOMEWORK WITH YOU!"

This argument was getting nowhere.

I just wanted to dive into the nearest water fountain and hope to never swim back out.

Kisshu suddenly quietened down, much to my relief. His eyes wandered at something in the distance behind me and I followed his gaze, uninterested of course, to find what it was that captivated his attention.

Maybe it was a pretty girl.

"You have an insect on your shoulder." He monotonously informed.

"What?! WHERE?!" I panicked and squealed, stomping my feet on the soft grass like a girlish freak. I hate insects!

"Just kidding." Kisshu tried to bite back a laugh. "There's nothing there."

For The Love Of God.

I sucked in a huge shaky breath, unable to control my growing hatred for this boy. If it were not for the witnesses walking casually around us, there would have been kick-bruises all over his stomach right now.

Maybe I shouldn't let these cupcakes go to waste and just chuck them at his face.

"You are the most..." There were hundreds of immature characteristics of his which I could've listed right then, but I was so immersed in a pool of anger, I was scared I might swear at him by accident. So I stopped before I could say anything offensive.

A group of soft warm fingers suddenly took grasp of my wrist and before I could retreat and escape from the unexpected action, Kisshu yanked me off my feet until I came stumbling down next to him.

My body was as stiff as a statue. I hadn't thought he could just grab my arm and pull me down to unwantedly sit beside him..

I felt the prickly yet smoothness of the mowed patch of grass tickling my thighs as I sat without moving a muscle; the thick rounded bark of the tall leafy tree against my back kept me upright.

What. Just. Happened.

"Kisshu, I swear I'll—"

"Oh, Ichigo. Just learn how relax and let loose of your worries for once."

How can he be so careless?! He wouldn't know what it's like to have a job, the responsibilities, the hard effort you must put into it.

To the bypassers walking casually past us at a few dozen metres away, it must've been pretty hilarious to spot two of different kinds sitting side by side to each other. Like a fairy and a monster — the latter possessing me, of course.

Kisshu leaned back against the tree with his fingers locked behind his head. I sat cross-legged, my face as expressionless as it possibly could have gotten. I felt the need to kill.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry."

Ignorance took over and played the 'silent treatment' role for me. I blanked him as if I randomly came here to sit alone and there was nobody else here except me.

The cupcakes and milkshake felt heavy in my hands. I've almost forgotten about them.

Without uttering a single word or accepting the dare to take a peep, I swung my arm out until the milkshake softly bashed close to his chest.

"For you."

A soft gentle breeze brushed passed us and I observed unintentionally with the corner of my eyes how the tips of his green bangs swayed along with the wind, softly dusting his forehead. Why did his gorgeous looks always get in the way?

Kisshu stared at the plastic cup and the obviously bright green straw for a while, and I didn't need to look at him to know he was craving for the milkshake like hell. He considered thoughtfully whether he should take it or not.

"You really didn't have to.."

"—Please stop. It's your 'Usual', idiot. You just asked for it minutes ago."

I slightly jerked my hand before his eyes to remind him that the milkshake was still available to accept. If he decides to reject it, well, then.. I won't resist splashing the contents at his face, at all.

Kisshu slowly removed the banana, chocolate and vanilla-whipped milkshake from my hand, and gave the round curved lid of the cup a short stroke with his thumb. He shook it around a little, watching the straw stirring within the circle opening at the domed top.

An arm extended out in my direction.

"I can't go without sharing it to you. Have some."

Taken aback by his sudden politeness, I eyed the fruity beverage which attracted every customer there ever came. Even the most stubborn and moodiest of people would not deny its fantastic flavour. It was a mouth-watering drink to die for.

"Mmm–no thanks. It was made for you."

The transparent cup was wrenched away.

"That's okay, I wasn't planning on sharing, anyway."

This dirty rascal!

Grabbing a handful of grass to draw them out of the poor earth, I sprinkled the loose blades all over hissurprisingly-clean white uniform.

I puffed my cheeks and inwardly pouted at his insolent unneeded behaviour, while he simply dusted the grass off his clothes as if they were feathery light petals.

I cringed as he took one massive loud slurp, smacking his lips afterwards in approval to the delicious milkshake I had asked Keiichiro to create. If I had made it instead...

A hand landed on my bare knee as I continued to sit cross-legged. "Cheers for the 'reward', Ichigo-chan. I don't know how else to thank you.."

"You can start by removing your hand and never touch me again." I responded through gritted teeth. This was the worst Friday ever. Oh God, and then there's the _weekends_..!

Kisshu slowly retracted his hand, his fingers not minding to lightly graze my thigh before it returned back to his sides.

My skin immediately missed his touch as soon as it left.

"You can be pretty moody at times, but that still doesn't change your cuteness~"

Someone lend me an axe and a coffin provided, please.

I heavily sighed and rolled my eyes. There were at times I enjoyed having Kisshu around. He can also be a real hottie, sometimes. But as soon as things are getting cheerful and bright, Kisshu would abruptly switch personalities and turn back to teasing with a blink of an eye. And that was the side of him I hated.

The sun was beginning to drop behind the horizon and I hadn't realised how long we've been here together. Stealing his mobile phone which lay peacefully on the grassland next to his leg, I checked the time and gasped. 05:46 PM!

That's thirty-five minutes worth explaining of my worrying absence to my colleagues and boss. What was I to do?

Sighing and knowing how I'd land myself in a deep crater of great trouble anyway, I dismissed the idea of returning into the cafe. Might as well accept my last and final day working here before I get fired..

His phone was lightweight, modern and hi-tech. Chrome silver and glossy red all the way around the blunt edges. It was awesome in comparison to my old boring one passed down from my mother.

Speaking of phones, maybe I should use this chance to sneak into his stuff and—

Wait.

I had a good hold of my stalkers communication device. Why waste time snooping into his private life when I could delete my phone number from his contacts, before he realises!

"Yes!" I whispered excitedly and snapped my fingers. This was the perfect moment to complete my mind's mission.

Just before I could swipe the start bar at the front screen to unlock it, however — good thing he doesn't have a password too, I've seen him turning it on all the time without one — the mobile phone was snatched away from my fingers like taking candy from a baby.

And _just_ when I was so close..!

"Hey!"

"I don't think so, pretty" He chuckled and placed his phone on the opposite side of the grass beside his other leg, out of my reach.

"And even if you do happen to delete your number from my contacts, I have it all backed up here, anyway." He pointed at his gorgeous head.

Aarrgh! I've had enough of his playfulness and teasing and mockery for one evening.

"I'm. Leaving!" I huffed and prepared to stand up and march back to the cafe entrance again. But it never happened.

I suddenly felt a soft weight gaining on my shoulder.

"Don't leave now, Ichigo."

Kisshu nuzzled his head on my shoulder, the flyaways of his smooth green hair tickling my neck. He slowly took a deep breath in, perhaps inhaling my strawberry-cherry scent along with it, and rested his cheek against the bridge of my neck in which he then closed his eyes peacefully.

"And don't move, either."

**What. The. Hell.**


	7. The Unlocked Door

******『Ichigo's POV』**

I felt overwhelmed having survived the whole week with Kisshu peeping in and out of my life. And now Saturday has arrived.

Why did I regret walking out of the front door of my house right now? Because my work shift starts early in the morning, meaning there was a possibility of seeing Kisshu _all day._

"I wish, I wish.. that he moved out of town to a far away country— NO. A far away _continent_, and leave me in peace for at least five years." I sighed as I headed on to the cafe.

"Aw, but then you'll miss me and beg me to come back." An arm slung over my shoulder and I immediately froze on the spot.

"Good night" I greeted absentmindedly, face as blank as paper.

His forehead creased while he leaned closer and observed me unsurely. "Um.. are you okay?"

I never blessed him a greeting for as long as I knew him. My own words tasted of indecision, especially how I had swapped day for night. What was wrong with me.

"Yeah. I'm cool." I responded quite quickly. The road that lead to Cafe Mew Mew was only a few paces away and I hoped to make it there without stopping.

A hand took a firm grip on my shoulder as I was reluctantly rotated around. "No, you're not. You're just talking gibberish."

"I'm sorry, Kisshu, but I have somewhere to go to." Shrugging his hand off and walking around him, I looked straight ahead and was more than delighted to see the cafe reeling closer.

"So do I" he slyly tugged along and brushed his shoulder against mine. _Ugh..._

I noticed he was wearing a black short sleaved shirt and silver-ish grey tie, black skinny jeans hugging his legs. Does he always dress this smart, or was formality his usual dress style? Whatever it was, he looked... good.

"No. I think you'll find that the customers normally enter through that way." I showed up at the back exit door and inwardly groaned, knowing with a strong feeling that Kisshu had obviously followed suit.

His eyes reflected the direction I pointed.

"But.. I'm not a customer today."

"Stop being a nuisance, Kisshu." I turned his body right around. "I don't need your stupid presence to start the day, so please, just go."

I tiredly sighed and rolling my eyes, entered through the back exit to get dressed into my maid's outfit.

Funny I should have checked if he was following, because the next thing I knew, he was standing exactly at the first steps leading down to the basement level.

Like magic...

"How did you come this far when I closed the door in your face?"

He leaned on the dull brick walls with a knowing smirk.

"You left it unlocked."

Why, God.. why..?

"Move out of the way" I stepped closer and removed him from the narrowing walls. "You're in my way."

"So is this where you hang around during your breaks?" Kisshu asked and nodded as he observed his surroundings. I didn't mind that he did, because he was never going to come back here. Ever.

"No.. I'd usually be sitting in a closet or hiding under a table away from you" I sarcastically replied.

It was mean, I know, but I really wasn't in the mood to swallow his comments and accept him being here.

"I see... Maybe that's why I sometimes feel something peculiar shuffling under the tables."

I shot him a glare and he innocently smiled in return.

Appearing to stand in front of the Maids' Changing Unit, I grinned and didn't hesitate to inform him, "You can go now. This is as far as it gets, bye!"

There wasn't a chance to let him inside — what a crazy thought! — because I shut the door purposely hard before he could say anything. A loud slam tuned out his voice, peace and quiet at last.

Better if I locked the door this time; I don't need anyone like Ryou stepping in unexpectedly! And so rudely, too..

I didn't bring any bags with me, so I kicked off my shoes and threw them in place where I'd normally drop my schoolbag at the foot of my locker.

It was a hundred times more easeful to change into my uniform without anyone having to rush me.

Flattening the tangled heap of hair at the top of my crown, which tousled messily as I dived into my red dress, I slowly slipped the frilly white headdress over my bangs.

One last tie of the pink laces of my high-platformed black shoes and I was all ready to go.

Saturdays may not be the way out of work, but it had its perks. At least I got to change clothes at my own pace!

There was an hour left before the cafe opens up. That gives me time to adjust to the early morning and set up the store while the other waitresses streamed in.

I flung open the door and immediately shut it straight after I emerged out.

"Good. He's not here.." I checked the halls from left to right, noticing it was empty. There were no obstacles or boxes he could hide behind.

Humming a random tune out of the blue, I ascended the stairs to find Keiichiro and Lettuce already here. The green waitress calmly lowered the chairs from their assigned tables and a wave of sugar and spice could be smelt from the kitchen.

"You sure took your time" A deep voice reached my ears.

All I could was sigh. Kisshu hadn't left the exit, he must've explored the place and discovered every secret entrance to the main room and back.

Great..

"Sorry, Ichigo-chan" Lettuce turned around and innocently shrugged her shoulders. "He was too nice to ask him to leave..."

I disappointingly pouted at the floor because it wasn't her fault. But then I promptly glared at Kisshu. He stood nonchalantly and grinned with no idea of my dislike for him now.

"Did you hear that, Ichigo? I'm perfect boyfriend-material. Lettuce just said so."

What?!

"No. Lettuce only mentioned your kindness!"

"So you think I'm perfect too?" Kisshu smirked; I felt like punching him. "That's nice to know."

I didn't even bother giving a try.

Snapping my head in another direction, I restrained myself from looking at him. Nobody wants to call an ambulance for a boy with a broken nose..

Zakuro suddenly emerged from a different door than I used and stopped short of her tracks as she spotted Kisshu. Her eyes narrowed, switching from him to me, undecided on how to react.

She also knew the certain customers I don't like.

"Ichigo, I thought you knew that the cafe doesn't open until five minutes later." Zakuro tsked as one corner of her lips slightly raised. She then headed for the kitchen, calling out "Unless you have specific reasons to open the doors for him especially~"

"I didn't!" I defended myself with horrified eyes.

If I protested that Kisshu only made himself at home here, nobody would believe me. No one would think of a random boy sneaking into the cafe without good reasoning.

Just why was he here anyway?

"No need to hide it from them." Kisshu leaned in closer and whispered into my ear whilst standing behind me. "I know you purposely left that door unlocked for me."

I spun to face him and felt undeniably embarrassed as he winked with pleasure.

"Don't you dare think that" I sent daggers at his face and shoved his chest backwards.

"Oh? Then who would be that mindless to walk in and forget to check—"

"Are you calling me clumsy?!"

"Nope." He half-shook his head. "Just cute and secretly considerate for her favourite customer."

Lord, please forgive me if one of your creations leave this world earlier than planned...

"Step outside and actually _wait_ until the cafe opens, like every other normal person."

"What's the point with only five minutes to go?"

"Huh.."

Grabbing his arm and turning it to glimpse at his watch, I let out a small gasp. How had one hour flown by so quickly?!

I stared at him with shock. I wanted to tell him that his clock-time was wrong, that my work shift can't have arrived that quickly.

But it was me; I must've _really_ taken my time to change clothes, being so glad that I shut the door in Kisshu's face, and all that.

"I understand you don't want to leave me, so how about you walk me to a table of your choice."

Blinking in confusion, I creased my forehead and wondered what nonsense he was talking about. Then I remembered I was still grabbing hold of his lower arm.

"Eww, no way!" His arm was thrown back to him in disgust. "In your dreams forever!"

I irritatedly wrinkled my nose and advanced towards the two large main doors, tossing them wide open and breathing in the gust of fresh air.

Kisshu was right. I sure did take my time..

The first of the new customers strolled into the cupcake house and Lettuce began sitting them at tables while I dragged the pink open-sign stand outside.

I suddenly wanted to stay outside really badly.

**噩噩噩噩噩噩**

If I took one step forward for every time I were teased, harassed or misused, I would have walked around the entire globe by now.

Kisshu did not leave me alone.

"You look exhausted.." He confronted and slurped on his drink as I passed him. "Come sit here and take a rest."

He thrusted the chair opposite him with a kick of his foot until it slid out under the table.

"No thanks." I slowly pushed the chair back in and hoped he had different plans today, other than pestering me.

"I'm not tired" I lied.

"Oh, well. Never mind, there's always my lap, too."

I facepalmed and quietly groaned. Kisshu was never going to let me go at this rate.

"I'm still waiting for that day you get a girlfriend and leave me alone."

"But I already have one…" He paused and smiled, cutely extending his arm out with a finished milkshake. "You."

Resisting the need to slap him across the face, I snatched the empty glass and returned it to the counter where Pudding piled it up on a tray. She then carried the heavy mountain to the kitchen and literally 'dropped them off' again at the sink.

That girl needs a thorough explanation.

Gazing all around, I noticed the cafe wasn't as busy as the day before. Yesterday mimicked a hell, whereas today it was more calmer.

Most of the customers were elder couples; I guess those weekly students were preparing for oncoming exams... I wished them all good luck, and an invisible cake to celebrate over.

"Ichigo-chan!" Kisshu exclaimed over the noise of chattering couples.

Inwardly sulking that he never summoned a different waitress, I stopped at his table with a really ticked-off face.

He looked content with what he was about to say.

"You just HAD a drink. Why, you want another?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no." He shook his head and casually leaned back in his seat, a sly smirk creeping on his face.

Oh, no.. I had a pretty downright feeling that he'd ask for something we don't sell.

Why? Because I've noticed idiots always make themselves look comfortable in front of maids before saying something stupid.

"I'm not paid to stand around and do nothi—"

"Be a good girl, and sit next to me~"

"How many times do I have to tell you: It's. Not. My. Break!"

"Liar." He chuckled, and yanked me down to the seat opposite his. "You're only working extra hard to avoid me."

"Well, good for you for noticing." I gripped the edges of the circular table, preparing to spring back up and run to the kitchen. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah. Paradise Park, next week. You're coming with me."

**I promised there'd be lots of fluff in the summary and I'm sorry there was none in this chapter.. or very little, anyway. **

**And a huge thanks to my followers and (+anonymous) reviewers! You're the best!**


	8. Exams Week

******An 'a la mode' character will be used for filler purposes. The TMM and TMMalm events do not take place in this story. **

**『Ichigo's POV』 **

Tests really weren't meant for me.

I suppose I'm moderate when it comes to schoolwork and assignments, but tests are different.

They make me panic.

"Heyy! It looks like you're worried the whole world is going to discover you're actually an alien." A voice laughed behind me.

My head whipped around, eyes glaring at the source of the mockery.

It was Meguro Takusu, an old friend of mine whom I've known for a while.

"Thanks, that really helps." I responded sarcastically, feeling lightheaded from the growing tension.

"No, seriously. Just calm your brain by breathing in deeply.." he helpfully advised, smiling as if that would aid me too.

I slowly nodded, returning to face the front where the teacher ordered silence as she began distributing test papers.

My head was already hurting just by observing the thickness once the paper arrived at my desk. I'm so not ready for this yet!

"Please mark your names, candidate numbers and codes at the front of the test. You may then begin." The teacher announced.

At once, the sound of fresh papers turning rippled all across the exam room.

I stared intently at the first page, voicing my inward prayers before answering the first questions. There could only be around a hundred left to go..!

It was highly forbidden to look around during the exam but I couldn't help but peer over my shoulder, taking a sneak peek at Takusu's progress.

He hadn't done anything at all. Not even printed his name.

"Psst.. Why haven't you started yet?" I poked his arm which was stretched across the table with the tip of my pen. His upper body lay dead and limp on the desktop, motionless as if the stress had got the better of him.

Takusu was completely silent and still.

"Oh, I guess he's dead" I muttered under my breath.

"This is too tiring.." Takusu quietly moaned and shuffled his position on the desk. Was he planning on taking a nap during the middle of a test?!

"The least you can do is turn the first page and give it a try" I dully offered, rolling my eyes at his lack of optimism.

He grunted at my suggestion.

Turning around in my seat again, I persisted answering more pointless questions that would never come in handy in later life.

"_You're going to fail~_" I sung with discontentment of his sluggish behaviour.

Time whizzed by like an unstoppable rocket programmed to reach the moon in 30.5 seconds; and the test eventually came to an end.

Students were instructed to return to their original classes one by one so to avoid clusters of chattering people by the doors.

I stayed in my seat until the teacher preceded towards my row.

"You've worked hard, Momomiya" she praised me with a warmhearted smile, making me feel guilty for talking in between exam time when she was unaware of it. "You may now leave."

She collected the completed test paper from my desk and I exited the room to find my locker.

I have to admit, the test wasn't all as difficult as I thought. Maybe it was just the stress and pressure of working in the cafe all day that got me exhausted.

"So did you find it hard?" Takusu twirled in front of me as I arrived at my locker, thrusting the metal door open.

"I guess.." I answered truthfully. "But it was kinda long, that's all."

"_Long_ is right!" He agreed and strongly nodded. "I mean, look! I've got blisters all over my fingers for writing so much!"

"Yeah.. 'so much', huh..?"

I extracted my mobile phone from the clutter of cute junk—

**〜MY LOCKER IS ALL PRETTY AND PINK INSIDE BY THE WAY〜 *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'゜ﾟ:*･。 (・ω・)ノ**

—and switched it on to find one new message sent exactly an hour ago before I entered the exam room. I hadn't noticed it before. It was from Kisshu.

**_[Good luck, pretty Hope you do well]_**

Should I feel thankful for that or not, but I found myself to subconsciously smile at that specific text.

I don't know.. Maybe because, despite the supposedly helpful advise from Takusu, no one else really wished me good luck. My parents have sadly forgotten too.

**_[Um, thanks.. I hope you do well too.]_ **I replied back, unsure of what to say.

"Who're you talking to?" Takusu questioned in interest, leaning over to spy on my private business while I held the device high and far away from his tiny reach.

He was one of the shortest kids in class, thankfully great for many reasons, and he cutely pouted at my rejection to show him the screen. He barely came up to my shoulder.

"No one."

"I bet it's your secret boyfriend!" He squealed inappropriately loud, causing unwanted pupils to fondly stare at us.

"Eww, no!" I protested and gave a slight push on his narrow shoulders. His frame was so petite and thin, he almost tumbled backwards at just a small shove. "Take that back, Takusu!"

"There's no point lying. It's so obvious you do have one.." His stylish silky bangs were quickly adjusted before he took guard. "You can't hide anything from me! I've known you forever!"

"Uh.. we've only met at the beginning of the first school year." I pointed out.

He folded his arms correctively. "Tell me who's your boyfriend; I need to know. Is it anyone from our class? How about the older guys in higher years? Does he even go to our _school_?!"

"I told you, I. Don't. Have. A. Boyfriend!"

"Ya think that'll convince me?" Takusu cunningly asked with a cute smirk rising on his small face. "So what was with the smile on your face the moment you read your new text..?"

Sigh. Why does everything I say or do always backfire on me?

"What's it to you, anyway? You've never been interested in relationshi—"

"So it **IS** a relationship!"

All I could do was facepalm, some people would just never understand..

"Ugh, you can be such a pest, sometimes.." I groaned and shut my locker rather loudly after I stuffed in a heap of textbooks and unloaded another.

Quickly making my way towards my next class, or more like my next exam, I feared I would be stopped again for more interrogation.

I didn't like talking about my life after school and Kisshu was somehow part of that life.

Many of the male students from this school knew that I work at a sugary pink cafe after school, and wouldn't hesitate to harass me to the point I really can't look at them anymore. Luckily, Takusu wasn't one of them. In fact, he doesn't even know a thing.

_New text message. _

**_[Don't forget our date, tomorrow ;)]_**

Date..? Tomorrow..?

What the heck is he talking abou— Oh. Paradise Park. How could I forget.

**_[ha! I have plans for tomorrow! sowwy.] _**

**_[I don't think so. That blonde guy authorised a day off for you, so now you're stuck with me!] _**

That Ryou!

Thinking he can give away day offs like handing out free candy, now does he?! Oh wait. I've been waiting for that day since a millennia ago heheh..

But this is so unfair! I hadn't even agreed meeting this green-haired-totally-good-looking freak, let alone date him! I can't go out with someone I literally cannot stand..

**_[I never agreed to anything.]_**

**_[Doesn't matter. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Or else.]_**

**_[or else what?]_**

**_[I'll come and get you myself... And I know where you live!]_**

**_[YOU STALKER!]_**


	9. Trains

**********『Ichigo's POV』 **

Herds of passengers mounted and left the carriages as the train reared to a stop.

I boarded onto the train just like the rest and sat at a vacant seat by the automatic doors. It looked like I was the only student from my school.

"This week was bad.." I told my shoes as I stared down at them.

The doors systematically shut together once everyone finished entering and the train started moving slowly.

Resting my chin on my palm, I stared out of the opposite windows, though there was nothing to see since the underground tunnels were entirely dark.

There were exams following all week, and today was the last of them. I was tired to the bone.

Finally they were over.

I guess it wasn't so bad. There was the finals still to come towards the end of summer and this busy week should be considered _nothing_ compared to next time.

My head was pounding with unexplainable worry, even when everything was over, so I leaned back in my seat and hugged my schoolbag close.

"I hope that Takusu passes everything" I sighed, despite how I should be more conserned of myself. The train came to a stop. More passengers boarded and soon the carriage became crowded.

I stood up to kindly offer my seat once I noticed an elderly man walk in. He thanked me and sweetly handed a candy in return of the small favour.

How cute.

"You know you shouldn't take food from strangers." A deep voice reached my ears.

I turned my head to the side to find, as you guessed, Ikisatashi Kisshu.

_Strange..._

"Well, here. Do _you_ want it?"

"Yeah!"

I mentally facepalmed. That kid could be such a fool sometimes.

"Why are you here, anyways?" I asked over the drone of the moving train. "Your school is miles away. I thought you'd take a taxi home.."

"Wrong. I'd normally route for the cafe as soon as school ends" he smiled, obviously referring about Cafe Mew Mew— weird name, isn't it?

"Oh yeah." I muttered in a very lowered tone.

"I never knew you use public transport for such a short distance home" Kisshu wondered looking away from me, opening the confectionary wrapper.

He gestured the candy to me but I shook my head, letting him just have it instead.

"I don't know.. I guess I'm always tired after school." I shrugged.

"Soo I see you've forgetten about the trip, already."

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a creased forehead, confused. "..I thought you said.. it was... a date?"

"Ha! You even agree it's a date too!" He lightly poked my cheek and I threw his hand off, annoyed with his playful jokes.

I am SO not in the mood.

Turning around amongst the crowd of people, I decided to focus on something else. Like virtual commercial screens. Fortunately, he didn't bother me for the next few stops.

I noticed the old man had already left ages ago and another young child had took his place.

Should've given the yummy candy to them instead..

A warm hand then gripped my wrist and I was suddenly dragged out from the herd of people until I was forced to return to the platforms again.

"Did you have to scare me like that?" I pouted at the sudden action.

"Well, I've called your name several times but you were absorbed into that lipgloss advertise so I had to drag you out before the doors shut again." Kisshu reasoned.

"Oh." I slowly nodded, trailing off in my own dream world of makeup.

"Anyway. Follow me" he changed the topic and led us out of the underground station into the bustling streets.

We arrived at a location closer to the heart of the city. As we passed the many blocks and towers, the roads were less and less crowded with vehicles and crossing pedestrians.

"You have a cute habit of biting your lips." Kisshu randomly interrupted the short silence.

"Hm?" I quietly mumbled and looked up at him.

I hadn't known that biting my lips was even a _habit_ of mine in the first place.

"W-what are you trying to say..? That you gaze at my lips all the time?!"

"Something like that." He cutely smiled, lightly chuckling when I started hitting him repeatedly.

His arms were so strong and muscly near the shoulders that I bet he didn't even feel it.

"We're here."

Kisshu suddenly halted to a stop that I nearly walked into his sides. His eyes lit up with curiosity and a smirk played well on his lips.

I've never heard of such a place called Paradise Park and I didn't know what to expect of it.

But one thing I knew for sure was that it would be breath-taking. The beautiful exotic name even says so.

"It's the prettiest place you'll ever come across in Tokyo." Kisshu perked with hidden excitement, taking me by the hand without my permission.

"And I wanted to show it to you.."


	10. Paradise Park

**********^-^ Thank you to readers who have stayed with this story up to now. Good luck to everyone starting school again, too〜 o(｀ω´ )o**

**********『Ichigo's POV』**

From orchids and labyrinths to water fountains and secret meadows, this park had everything.

It truly was a paradise on Earth.

I was shown the most exotic of trees and plants that were so intricately beautiful, they were out of this world. My mind could not comprehend the wonders I had seen today.

"This can't be real.." I gasped, observing the endless fields of purple lavenders engulfing me in their tranquility. "I've never seen so many of these at once!"

"Well, now you have" Kisshu lightly laughed, and randomly picked one out of the blue.

"Hey.. Isn't it prohibited to pick any of these flowers?!" I asked, taken by surprise that he would do such a thing. "I'm pretty sure there's a big fat sign back there warning you **not** to do so."

"I'm the Prince, don't you know?" He handsomely smirked and twiddled with the thick stem of the lavender in between his fingers, still crouching down. "I can do whatever I wish.. This is my land."

I scoffed at his fruitful imagination. "Yeah, like a prince would harm a poor flower by picking it!"

The lavender dropped out of Kisshu's hands at my mentioning. "Whoops."

"So anyways" I breezily treaded through the fields and spun around gracefully a few times. "How'd you come to know this place?"

"Oh.. I just, I knew this place for a while."

"Really? You come here often..?"

"I guess you could say that" he shrugged and undid the first two buttons of his school shirt. "It's one of those places you can hide from all calamities and escape from the confusing world. I also stop by here for inspiration, sometimes."

_Interesting..._

"You like it so far?" Kisshu sweetly smiled and suddenly brushed something tickly across my cheeks.

"What is that?" I pondered and pried the odd plant from his hands, taking it into my own and searching it from all angles.

Despite its forest-green leaves and misty white shadow, it was as smooth and soft as animal's fur. My fingers grazed over the furry-lined surface and I rubbed it against my cheek again, the exact way Kisshu had done earlier. "It's so soft!"

"It's a - plant. They call it that way because it resembles bunny ears."

"I like it." I simply stated as a fact. "Can I keep it..?"

"Ask the Princess of Paradise Park, not me!" he waved a hand, not forgetting to give a small wink before shifting in front of me.

I softly giggled, making my mind up. "..I'm the princess! I'm keeping it."

After chasing each other around the lavender fields, energy at full level, and exploring more of the 'Sleepy Meadows', we headed onto the next garden.

I followed Kisshu around, gasping in awe as I was toured around the most spectacular of places.

There were the Rainbow Roads; conjunctions and bridges that actually cross from one beautiful exhibition to another, _**obviously pretty and rainbow!~ **_

And the Valey of Pearls.

The Eden Forests..

House of Gold..

Not to mention gigantic water-fountain entertainment shows with spurts that.. spray water... like, literally everywhere.. {(-_-)}

And many, many more!

Oh, and I happened to witness several hooligans on my way to the lavatories, chucking buckets of rose petals in ice cubes... at themselves.

..Yeah. I know.

And lastly, my favourite, Angel Falls; a collection of artificial waterfalls that rush to the sparkling pier lake at super high speeds, creating a mystical gathering of steamy sweet clouds at the bottom.

Kisshu 'tutored' me in the ecological department of science, topics I never grew interest in until today.

He knew a damn lot about everything..

I guess he _does_ come here often.

Everything was going extremely well — _too_ well, for my likings — and I had to admit I did have a fabulous time at the park. If it were not for Kisshu, I'd have never opened my eyes to the wonderful world of nature.

On the contrary, there were _some_ occasions in which I totally regretted coming with him.

**『FLASHBACK』**

Dozens of tourists and eager civilians strolled along the high-raised platforms of the Rainbow Roads, children holding each other's hands, elder people snapping at the exotic scenery with their cameras.

I just took pictures with my phone.

"This has got to be the best attraction in the park so far" I gawped, feeling giddy and excited over a waterfall.

"Yeah? I knew you'd like it." Kisshu leaned on the golden handrails of the rainbow bridge, observing my face while he thought I was unaware of it.

"Who said I liked it?" I turned my head, questioning with a raised brow.

"Your face did" he sarcastically replied, lightly pinching one of my cheeks.

Resting my elbows on the railings, I sighed and peered down at the majestic waterfalls from high above.

It was beautiful. I did like it. But I didn't want to say it.

"You know. There's good people... and then there's the bad.." Kisshu slowly began and inhaled a deep breath of the clean fresh air.

"Yeah..?"

"Well, there are _some_ ways you can get a free ticket to heaven."

I stared at him with bored uninterested eyes.

A free ticket to heaven? Without doing any good or rewarding? Nice try, boy.

"And how, exactly?"

"Liiikke... Jumping off a rainbow bridge into the 'holy' water!" Kisshu laughed, rigorously extending an arm out to demonstrate the waterfall.

"Kisshu! That's suicide!" I slapped his arm, mentally throwing him into the far-below waters myself. "You'd never pass the exam to heaven!"

"It was just a thought." He quietened down and shrugged.

Rolling my eyes at him and just enjoying my view of Angel Falls from up here, I took in a deep breath and carefully listened to the calming sound of rushing water.

"But, really.." Kisshu lightly nudged me with his elbow and smirked. "You wanna try it?"

"And what happens if doesn't work..?!" I dramatically asked, playing along with the silly game.

"Then we'd both find out together~"

"–Please stop." I was beginning to get bored of it very quickly.

"..No, but seriously. You want to check it out down there?"

I drummed my fingers on the golden railing and thought about his offer. This park was the thriller of my week, and I had secretly enjoyed it so far.

What harm could be done by it?

"Hmm.. okay!" I accepted and cutely nodded, smiling as he beckoned me to follow him around again.

It was even more magnificent witnessing Angel Falls from the full-eye view.

The pretty waterfall really felt like a piece extracted from paradise.. though, it had some crucial elements missing like crystal palaces and gorgeous men.

"There aren't many people I see here" I glanced around with observant eyes, and noticed that we _were _the only actual ones.

His focus on me was diverted away, floating somewhere along the rocks and pool life. He coughed out of secrecy, "..that's because it's a restricted area for workers only."

"Kisshu!" I cried in surprise. Does this boy not know the meaning of safety and caution? "We'll get into huge trouble!"

"But nobody'll see us. We're like ants from up there" he jerked his head, as if meaning to gesture at the bridges above we stood on earlier.

"But it may be dangerous to stay here!"

Now it was his turn to give me the unbothered expressionless look.

"And you think they call it a 'Paradise' because you have to wear safety belts and ensure safety precautions first?"

Take me wherever you want, but if it's a dangerous and highly forbidden place, NO THANKS.

"It's just a _park_, Kisshu!" I mentally slapped myself at his serious attitude. What, does he feel the need to swim naked now?

"Alright, fine" he raised his hands in defence, golden eyes fiery and hot with curiosity. "Is there anything YOU have in mind?"

I stroked my chin and considered what locations we haven't visited yet. "Well—"

"Heh, Change my mind!" A hand suddenly grabbed for my wrist, and I gulped within the last few seconds I had, knowing he did have plans of his own.

"LET'S JUMP!"

I felt a rush of steam and humid air hit my face before my body crashed into the turquoisey-blue lake below the seven huge waterfalls. I didn't even have the time to cry for goddamn help.

After thirty or so seconds of no oxygen, my head lifted up from the water and I immediately sucked in a massive amount of air, choking on the salty water.

I shook my head and felt my cherry-red hair sticking to my face. This was a disaster. I had fell for a trap. Big time.

Whipping around 180 degrees with droplets streaming off my eyelashes, I glared at my surroundings, feeling anger rise inside me.

"Where'd he go..?" I asked no one in particular and rotated in the water again in search for my prey.

Two arms suddenly embraced my neck and shoulders from behind, a whole body weight yanking me back down towards the lake.

"Kisshu!" I growled once I had the luck to shoot up from the steamy waters again, thrusting my legs to kick him off.

He sprouted up just a second after I did, but I'm not up for second chances.

Kisshu shook his head and attractively flipped his dripping-wet bangs, floating in the water while he adorably checked for any signs of a predator around, i.e. me.

The boy looked so innocent right then, but I had already lashed out in annoyance to stop in my tracks now.

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, IKISATASHI?!_"

**『END OF FLASHBACK』**

The furry-soft bunny eared plant had been left behind a long time ago.

I think I had lost it while we were waiting in queue for the peaceful canoe rides. Maybe Paradise Park was angry at me for 'stealing' it and took it back in their own mysterious way..

Anyhow, I never saw it again. (´･_･`)

"It's been fun exploring the gardens with you, Ichigo" Kisshu grinned and gazed at my body from head to toe, relieved that our clothes have dried a little from the splashes and fights.

"What about you?"

"It was.. okay, I guess." I slightly nodded my head and slumped my shoulders out of tiredness. We had been constantly on our feet for nearly the whole evening.

The sun was racing off to end of the horizon, welcoming the stars to take its place. The moon was slowly appearing too, luminous and entrancing.

"Cheeky girl. I know you've had much more excitement than that" he chuckled.

His hair had dried up to a minimal too but it was still damp in places here and there.

It created slight waves near the tips of his hair and bangs giving him that tousled out-of-bed look, ubber cute and sexy..

"You must be tired" Kisshu slung an arm over my shoulder, not necessarily leaving any weight on them, and pulled me closer to himself. "I'm sorry for dragging you this far without considering your state."

"No, no.. I'm fine! I've had a lot of fun since a long while!"

"Ha! Made you admit it!" Kisshu's sweet grin switched to a smirk, showing off his perfect set of pearly whites. "You did enjoy everything!"

When will he ever mature a little and stick to being highly-attractive full time..?

I shimmied away from his arm and decided to keep myself to me. Annoyed with the current teasing and touching-without-permission, I huffed and kept a safe distance from him.

"It's getting really late" I noticed. My father would have a heart attack if I arrived home any second later than my curfew. Not to mention, my normally-waterproof mobile phone was acting all funny on me so it's unfortunate I can't answer calls, either.

Maybe that's one way to avoid receiving texts from Kisshu..

"You want to go home now?" Kisshu asked with a tint of sadness, realising how late it was getting too.

"Mhmm.. Unless if there's anything else you want to show me?" I offered, showing a bright cheerful spirit despite how grumpy and annoyed I felt inside.

"Well, there is one thing left that we haven't done in Paradise Park together.."

Kisshu slowly leaned in closer until his face was barely a few inches away from mine. He was invading my personal space, and he knew it.

My cheeks reddened a little as his eyes twinkled brighter than the stars, attached onto mine.

"And what's that..?" I was nervous to ask. I subconsciously bit my lips, realising it was indeed a habit I knew not of.

The smug grin on his face never once left.

"We haven't bonded our secrets on pretty charm locks yet..!"


End file.
